Talk:Season 26 (1994-1995)
Watermarked press photos Parked here for reference for my edits here. -- Jon (talk) 07:50, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Episodes These episode descriptions were posted by anonymous/unreliable contributors. I'm parking them here until they can be verified. -- Danny (talk) 14:10, 23 May 2006 (UTC) * Episode 3267 -- The Very Quiet Cricket by Eric Carle * Episode 3271 -- Oscar's Nightmares * Episode 3272 -- The Tree Who Wanted To Leave The Park * Episode 3274 -- Baby Bear's Story * Episode 3279 -- Writing A Letter * Episode 3287 -- SuperNanny (Repeat) * Episode 3288 -- Honey I Shrunk The Snuffleupaguses (Repeat) * Episode 3289 -- A Sax Playing Fox Visits (Repeat) * Episode 3290 -- Gordon's Day Off * Episode 3291 -- Telly's Two Appointments * Episode 3294 -- Rosita Says Today's Sponsors * Episode 3295 -- Snuffleupagus Parade * Episode 3296 -- Indoor Picnic (Repeat) * Episode 3297 -- Prunella The Grouch Visits (Repeat) * Episode 3301 -- Benny Hop * Episode 3302 -- Baby Bear Invents Porridge Cooler * Episode 3303 -- Telly And Rosita Plan To Play Baseball (Repeat) * Episode 3305 -- Gabi Gets Training Wheels Off Her Bike * Episode 3306 -- Telly's Pogo Stick * Episode 3307 -- Slimey's New Sister Sloppy * Episode 3308 -- Adventures (Repeat) * Episode 3310 -- Baby Bear Wants To Learn To Play Music (Repeat) * Episode 3311 -- A Grouch Joins Lillian's Day Care (Repeat) * Episode 3312 -- Forrest Wimbledon Learns To Play Jazz (Repeat) * Episode 3313 -- Elmo And Merry Surprise People (Repeat) * Episode 3315 -- Greaser Tooth Fairy/Savion Falls In Birdland (Repeat) * Episode 3317 -- Day At Finders Keepers * Episode 3321 -- Davy And Joey Find Use For A Dollar At Hooper's * Episode 3323 -- Big Bird Wants To Play With Luis * Episode 3326 -- Mary's Little Lamb Wants To Leave Her * Episode 3327 -- Gina's Lucky Day * Episode 3328 -- Zoe Plays Games At Ruthie's * Episode 3329 -- Inside Sesame Street * Episode 3333 -- Biff Needs To Work On A Bookshelf * Episode 3334 -- Bob Learns To Dance * Episode 3335 -- The Count Counts Raindrops/Elmo Hooked On The Letter C (Repeat) * Episode 3336 -- Big Bird Writes A Book * Episode 3338 -- Baby Bear And Telly Play Cowboys * Episode 3339 -- Telly Plot/Checking Out Books * Episode 3340 -- Davey And Joey Monkey Debut (Repeat) * Episode 3341 -- Rosita Talks About Her Grandmother * Episode 3342 -- Prince Charming Visits * Episode 3344 -- The Prince And The Big's Story * Episode 3345 -- Looking At Clouds * Episode 3346 -- Big Bird And Snuffy's Staring Contest * Episode 3347 -- Elmo Talks About Games * Episode 3348 -- Just A Day (Repeat) * Episode 3355 -- Green Spotted Hopping Toy * Episode 3360 -- Apples At Hooper's * Episode 3361 -- Teddy Bear Party * Episode 3371 -- Dr. Teeth Sleeps Over In His Bedroom * Episode 3373 -- Ruthie's Playdate * Episode 3377 -- Litter Patrol * Episode 3378 -- Zoe And Big Bird Play Detectives * Episode 3383 -- Oscar's Cell Phone * Episode 3384 -- Irvine's Blankie * Episode 3386 -- Telly's Tuba Practice * Episode 3388 -- Gina's Date With Jessie * Episode 3389 -- Ruthie's Snake In A Jar Trick * Episode 3392 -- Goldilocks Moves * Episode 3393 -- Baby Bear Tries To Avoid Goldilocks (Remake) * Episode 3394 -- Luis Needs To Fix His Glasses :::I removed some of these episodes for now because I do have some information from my video collection. -- MuppetDude 17:38, October 14, 2009 (UTC)